walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rebecca (Video Game)
Rebecca is an original character that appears in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. She is the wife of Alvin and a member of the Cabin survivors. Character Rebecca is generally a caring and considerate woman, despite her tendency to be snappy, which is exacerbated by her pregnancy. She tends to be hostile and distrustful toward strangers, as shown when she first meets Clementine, whom she thought had been sent by Carver. Despite her sometimes antagonistic behavior towards certain people, she does not hesitate to admit that she is wrong. Her crankiness also stems from feeling like a burden on the group, as she admits to Clementine while on the road away from the Cabin. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Rebecca's life before the apocalypse other than, when she was at Clementine's age, her dad was hard on her, telling her that he knows everything about her, but despite what he said, Rebecca stated that in fact, he didn't know anything about her. Eventually, she met and married Alvin. At some point in their marriage, they went skiing together, though it "wasn't pretty." Post-Apocalypse Howe's Hardware Rebecca was a member of Carver's group, along with Alvin, Luke, Nick, Pete, Carlos, Sarah, Nick's mother, and Reggie. She used to make speaker announcements from Carver's office. At some point prior to All That Remains, Rebecca and Carver engaged in an extramarital affair that Rebecca would later regret. Rebecca also became uncertain about whether her baby belonged to Alvin or Carver. Rebecca joined Luke in escaping from Howe's Hardware after Luke disagreed with Carver on how to run the community. When the group was running away they accidentally left Reggie behind, whom fell upon trying to do so with the others. Season 2 "All That Remains" Rebecca was seen when Clementine was lying on the ground after she passed out when she, along with Luke, and Pete were in the woods. Rebecca shows distrustful behaviors, and seemingly hostile behaviors towards Clementine whom she feared that she could be working with Carver. when the group discusses about what they should do to Clementine, Rebecca suggests to put her out of misery, not believe what Pete said about the 'dog-bite' Clementine was telling him. when Nick accidentally pull the trigger, Rebecca would be angry at Nick, and telling him an idiot, because now every lurkers out there heard the noise, despite it was her who told him to do so. despite her disagreement, the group decides to keep her in the shed. She was not thrilled about the idea, and said to the group that when it comes to the inevitable, she doesn't want to be the one who cleans up the mess after. Rebecca would be seen later when Clementine sneaks into the group's cabin, if you choose to eavesdropping the group's conversation in the kitchen. Rebecca would express her fear about Clementine's involvement with Carver. When Clementine enters the bathroom looking for medicine, Rebecca will walk in. While hiding, Clementine overhears her speaking to herself about her baby, which she hopes is 'his', referring to Alvin. If Clementine does not hide when Rebecca's voice can be heard when in the bathroom, Sarah calls for Rebecca and asks what she is looking for. Thus, Rebecca does not go into the bathroom if Clementine does not hide. Later on, when the group found Clementine has stitched her arm by herself, and killed a much bigger walker than she is in the shed. Rebecca would be shocked, and angry at Clementine upon finding her hand been stitched, knowing that Clementine stole from the group. Her hostility towards Clementine doesnt stop there. when Clementine is eating the food Luke gave to her, she would walk in, washing the dishes as she tells Clementine to back off, and leave from the cabin despite Luke's welcome, telling her that she is not her husband, who can be deceived. If Clementine chooses to bring up the thing she heard at the bathroom, she would become very hostile if Clementine brings this up, and threatening Rebecca to tell Alvin everything she overheard if Rebecca doesnt welcoming her to the group like the rest of her friends are. She would tell Clementine that she knew all this time that Clementine would be a problem. "A House Divided" When Clementine returns to the cabin after being attacked by walkers with Nick, she finds both Rebecca and Carlos worryingly discussing about where she has been, and that Luke and Alvin were sent out to search for them. She begins to panic and suggests to Carlos that they go looking for the others, which they ultimately decide to do. They both leave the cabin alone to Clementine and Sarah. After everyone returns to the cabin and Clementine and Sarah alert them of an unknown visitor, Rebecca becomes alarmed after realizing it was Carver. During the journey to the mountains, Rebecca apologizes for her snappy attitude towards Clementine and talks more cordially with her about baby names, much like Christa did with Clementine in "All That Remains". Throughout the journey Rebecca grows more and more strained as a result of her pregnancy. When the group arrives at the ski lodge, she was seen to be fighting with Sarita whom referring her and her group as robbers. Rebecca later on would be seen speaking with Carlos, Alvin and Clementine about whether or not Carver is still tracking them. Rebecca later spends time with Clementine before eating dinner with the cabin survivors, asking her opinions about bringing the baby into the world they are in now, and revealing to Clementine that the baby is not Alvin's, she also would said that, despite her fears, she feels a little less lonely, because no matter what she would meet someone new, clearly referring to her unborn baby. Rebecca is seen hiding with her husband inside of the Lodge while the others excluding Sarah, running out from the lodge to defend the lodge from the upcoming walkers, when Clementine rushes inside the Lodge per Carlos's request, Rebecca would asks Clementine worryingly, is she okay. and when Carver gang finally shows up along with Carver himself. she would be seen visually shocked as she murmurs Carver's name. she, Alvin, and Clementine would be seen hiding later on, while Carver beats Carlos to the ground, snapping his fingers, and about to slice his neck open. Alvin tries to convince Rebecca that they need to surrender, and save Carlos because she needs doctor to deliver the baby. despite that, Rebecca tells Clementine to find Kenny, and Luke whom are still out there. If you chose to find Kenny, and Luke Rebecca would wait inside, as Clementine finds Kenny. outside, Clementine, and Kenny see Carver coax her, and Alvin out from their hiding place. and if Kenny shot Carver, Alvin would be killed, Rebecca would scream hysterically, upon seeing her husband's death at the hand of Carver's. If you chose to surrender Rebecca would yell out to Carver, telling him to stop. Carver listens to her, as she, Clementine, and Alvin walk down the stairs, confronting the man. Carver would ask Rebecca how is she, to which she would reply, "Fuck you, Bill." This next part is non-determinant and happens regardless whether you surrender or try to find help Rebecca along with the others would be brought by Carver, back to their 'home'. if Alvin was killed, Rebecca would be crying as she walks out from the lodge. "In Harm's Way" Rebecca is seen, trapped with the other survivors in Carver's van during the beginning of the episode. She is the first one to greet Reggie, whom she then hugs. As Mike tells them to quiet down, Rebecca mentions that she doesn't know the voice. During the conversation with Reggie, she has stomach pain, and Sarita takes her to sit down on a bench. As Clementine approaches Rebecca, she talks about Alvin and not remembering the last time she told him that she loved him. Rebecca discusses the plan with the group to escape Howe's Hardware store; she doesn't want to follow Kenny's plan, but agrees to follow Luke's. Rebecca will also then mention that she knows how the PA System works. As Clementine goes to turn on the PA System in Carvers office, Rebecca tells her the instructions on how to turn it on, (Determinant) while also also asking for Clementine to bring back Alvin. Later in the episode, Rebecca is seen with Kenny as Clementine arrives back to the group, and Rebecca is deeply saddened by Alvin not returning with her. Rebecca tells Kenny to kill Carver and then she stays and watches Kenny brutally murder him. After this, she takes his revolver, has walker guts rubbed on her and escapes with the other survivors. "Amid The Ruins" Rebecca will appear in this episode. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Rebecca has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Rebecca is married to Alvin, and her husband seems to be more kind-hearted and compassionate than her. Clementine's arrival at the cabin has apparently increased tensions between the two; both disagree on whether or not to trust the young girl. Further, the possibility exists that the child Rebecca carries isn't Alvin's, and this causes her a great deal of distress. However, they both care greatly for one another, with Alvin constantly looking out for her during their journey to the mountains. When Carver held the group hostage Rebecca wanted to find Luke and Kenny to possibly save everybody including Alvin. When Alvin is held up he says "I love you Bec" showing how close Alvin is to Rebecca. Should Alvin die, Rebecca is clearly devastated by his demise and is crying again showing how much she loves him. Alternatively, if Alvin survived, Rebecca is reduced to tears after Carver beats Alvin into unconsciousness. Later, Rebecca asks Clementine to rescue Alvin when she sneaks into Carver's office, but becomes devastated at Clementine's silence, interpreting it to mean Alvin's death. Later, Rebecca stays behind to watch Kenny savagely beat Carver to death. Clementine Rebecca is initially extremely distrustful of Clementine from the beginning, even going so far as to tell Nick to shoot her as she lays unconscious before the cabin survivors. Though she initially seems more sympathetic to Clementine, suggesting that the group "put her out of her misery" for a potential walker bite and opposing the choice to cut her arm, she soon becomes hostile and distrusting, thinking Clementine was sent by Carver to find her, despite Clementine saying otherwise. She doesn't believe Clementine's claims of her bite being from a dog, or that she has no idea who Carver is. Even after the veracity of Clementine's claims is proven, Rebecca remains antagonistic, implying that the young girl won't be welcome for much longer. Clementine has the opportunity to let Rebecca know that she is aware of her baby's unknown paternity, to which Rebecca will respond by saying "I knew you were going to be a fucking problem." Starting with "A House Divided", Rebecca apologizes for her antagonistic behavior and develops a much friendlier relationship with Clementine, including asking her for baby name ideas and saying Clementine reminds her of herself. Clementine later has the opportunity to develop a friendship with Rebecca further at the ski lodge, where Clementine can offer encouragement on Rebecca's ability to raise a baby in the apocalyptic world, and Rebecca in turn lets Clementine feel her baby's kicks. If Clementine has not revealed her knowledge of the baby's unknown paternity, Rebecca will confide this to Clementine and express her fears of what Alvin would do if he found out. Luke Rebecca and Luke are not shown interacting too often, but it is presumed they do not have the healthiest relationship. When Clementine mentions that Luke told her she could stay, Rebecca disregards this, not approving of Luke making decisions for the rest of the group, shown again when Rebecca panics after Sarah and Clementine allowed a man to storm into their cabin. Luke yelled at Rebecca, backing up Clementine after Rebecca yells at Clementine asking about why would she would let the man inside in the first place. The two seem to have buried the hatchet, as they constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. After Luke's disappearance, Rebecca states that Luke wouldn't leave them and that he would save them, showing an amount of trust in him. When the group discovers Alvin has just been killed by Carver, Rebecca will tell Luke to shoot Carver, which Luke disapproves of. Afterwards, when Rebecca and Kenny kill Carver, Luke is seen helping Rebecca hop down from the hardware to the outside of the building, which shows Luke continues to care about Rebecca's safety. Peter Joseph Randall Pete and Rebecca are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Pete and Rebecca are shown to clash at times, as seen when Rebecca disagrees with Pete's decision to let Clementine stay, out of concern that Clementine may be working for Carver. Pete is understanding of Rebecca's behavior, explaining to Clementine that she's got a lot on her mind, bringing a baby into an apocalyptic world. After finding Pete's corpse or hearing of his death, Rebecca, along with the rest of the group, was saddened. Nick Nick and Rebecca are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Both of them distrust Clementine, and agree they should kill her. However, when Nick missed the shot, Rebecca scolds him, saying the lurkers could hear the shot, and Nick clashes back saying she was the one who told Nick to shoot her. The two seem to have buried the hatchet, as they constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. While Nick is concerned about Rebecca's pregnancy, Rebecca worries for Nick's mental health after losing Pete. Carlos Carlos and Rebecca are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Carlos, who seems to act as the group's leader, clearly does not mind Rebecca staying and takes importance from what he says during their house meeting regarding Clementine. Carlos explains that Rebecca was worried that Clementine was working for someone and it was no accident that she came to their house. Carlos disagrees on Rebecca's plan to search for Alvin, but goes with her out of concern for her. Carlos and Rebecca constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains, and Carlos willingly helps Rebecca in her pregnancy. Sarah Rebecca and Sarah are good friends and have survived with each other for some time during the apocalypse. Sarah mentions to Clementine that Rebecca is okay for a friend, but too old. They constantly look after each other on their journey to the mountains. When Sarah runs to her dad after Carver hits him, Rebecca yells for her to come back, showing concern for her safety. After being captured, Rebecca comforts Sarah, who cries when Carlos and Kenny's argument becomes intense. When conflict arises between the group and Carver's, Rebecca is always shown looking after Sarah, further proving that they are close friends. Kenny Rebecca and Kenny initially distrusted each other, but buried the hatchet once Kenny allows them to stay at the ski lodge. Since then, Rebecca and Kenny have a good friendship and looked after each other during their stay at the ski lodge. When Carver captures the group, Rebecca states that Kenny and Luke could save them, and tells Clementine to go and find them, showing an amount of trust in him. If Alvin dies, Rebecca will become angry towards Kenny, effectively blaming his actions for the death of her husband, as well as Walter. Alternatively, if Alvin survived, Rebecca expresses displeasure towards Kenny's reckless attitude, explaining that his ill-considered actions could have dangerous consequences in the future. While discussing their plans to escape, the two constantly disagree with other, with Kenny saying that Rebecca is hard to deal with and Rebecca stating that Kenny isn't a peach either. Their relationship seems to have improved when Kenny kills Carver for imprisoning the group and the death of Rebecca's husband, Alvin. Sarita Sarita and Rebecca have a good friendship. Although things started out rough when they first met, Sarita and Rebecca eventually found common ground. Sarita is frequently seen talking to Rebecca and looking after her when she's feeling ill. During "In Harm's Way", Rebecca comforts Sarita while she cries due to Kenny's attack and says it's bullshit to try to leave her and Kenny behind. Reggie Rebecca is friendly towards Reggie, as he had previously helped them escape Carver's camp. Rebecca appears apologetic to Reggie as soon as she notices his arm is missing, and Reggie responds to her apology by saying it was his choice to help them escape. Carver Rebecca seems to fear Carver like the rest of her group members do. It is later given that Carver is the biological father of her unborn child. Despite this, Rebecca shows immense hostility to him. At the end of "In Harm's Way", when the group is leaving, she will stay behind with Clementine (Determinant) and Kenny to watch him kill Carver. Afterwards, she also will also steal Carver's gun from his corpse.}} Appearances Video Game Season 2 Trivia *Rebecca was introduced in a teaser clip posted on Vine by Telltale Games via Twitter *When Rebecca talks to Clementine about baby names, it is similar to the conversation that Christa and Omid had with Clementine in the beginning of "All That Remains". *It was confirmed by Dorian Lockett that the father of Rebecca's baby is Carver. *Rebecca, and Luke are the only members from the cabin survivors to be featured in the episodes' banners. **Rebecca is in In Harm's Way's banner, while Luke is in All That Remains' banner. *Rebecca is one of the three confirmed pregnant women in the video game, other than Christa, and Anna Correa. **She is also the only woman whom is pregnant to have her baby confirmed to be alive. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Cabin Group Category:Howe's Hardware Category:NPC Category:Alive